


To Be Found

by WordsAblaze



Series: Witcher Fics [37]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Eskel (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Slice of Life, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), if you see all the plot holes no you don't, jaskel, love at first chaos, no beta we die like jaskier doesn't, well actually it's a meet-weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: Working until midnight at their bakery doesn't usually have a lot of perks but Eskel wouldn't trade Jaskier crashing into his life during one such evening shift for anything...
Relationships: Eskel & Vesemir (The Witcher), Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726360
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	To Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not organised enough to commit to another proper WIP so this au is gonna exist in the form of random, loosely-connected oneshots that pretty much work as standalones but slot together... anyway yeah, here's an origin story :)

Morhen Cares Bakery wasn’t particularly well-known.

In fact, as bakeries went, it was just about average and it stayed comfortably just about average until Jaskier came into the picture. Well,  _ crashed _ into the picture.

Their bakery is usually open until midnight on Fridays and Saturdays because Vesemir insists on giving people who don't want to drink a place to spend the evening, even though Lambert very pointedly grumbles about him caring more for strangers than the nights out of his own children whenever he happens to be on the evening shift. Nonetheless, the lights in their bakery only go out when it hits midnight on those days, just like clockwork.

Unlike clockwork, the little bell above the entrance chimes frantically as the door swings open just before twelve on one such Friday that just so happens to be the incredibly busy Valentine’s eve, where everyone had decided they wanted to buy their crushes and loved ones baked goods for some reason.

“We’re closing,” Eskel calls tiredly. 

“I only need your last minute!” someone whisper-yells, and Eskel frowns, glancing over the counter.

The man who’s currently gesturing at the clock with desperate hope doesn’t wait for him to reply before literally  _ launching _ himself over the counter, then scrambling backwards so he’s as close to the counter as possible, leaning against it and breathing heavily. 

Eskel only has time to frown before someone else peering through the window and bursting in, once again sending the little bell above their door into a frenzy. At the same time, the stranger on the floor clamps his hands over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Is he here?” the second stranger demands, icy malice in his voice.

Praying that he’s not making the wrong assumptions about who he’s meant to be supporting here, Eskel just folds his arms. “We’ve closed now. Unless you’re looking for me, I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

Eskel watches as the man’s eyes travel to his scars before he visibly grimaces, his upper lip curling in disdain, and shakes his head. “No, I doubt you could,” he mutters before leaving just as obnoxiously as he’d arrived.

The stranger curled up at his feet lets out a shaky exhale, distracting him from his brief flare-up of self-consciousness, and looks up at him with a gratitude so heavy, Eskel literally has to take a step back. He has no idea how the other man interprets that but he’s springing up and smiling before Eskel can think to apologise.

“Thank you.  _ Gods _ , thank you for that,” he whispers. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Eskel replies, then frowns at the way the other man seems to be swaying on his feet. “Are you alright?”

There’s a moment of silence before the man lets out a strained chuckle. “I’m very sorry but I think I’m going to pass out now.”

He thinks right.

Cursing, Eskel lunges forwards to catch him as his eyes flutter shut, twisting to one side as they both fall and landing in an awkward heap but thankfully managing to avoid head wounds for either of them. He has no idea what the protocol is for unconscious strangers at midnight but he can’t just leave the man there so, with a sigh, Eskel lifts him up with one hand under his knees and the other supporting his neck, carrying him into the office at the back.

He only really panics after he finishes closing everything up to find the stranger still lying on the couch, showing no signs of waking up but mercifully still breathing. The only bright side of the situation is that, ironically, he no longer feels tired himself.

_ “What happened?” _ Vesemir asks through the phone as soon as he picks up, having reached that point in life where he’s wise enough to know when something’s wrong without anyone having to tell him.

Eskel rubs the back of his neck as he glances back over to the stranger. “Uh, what are you meant to do when someone passes out for no apparent reason?”

_ “Are you okay?” _

“I’m fine,” he says quickly, wishing he’d at least said hello first, “but someone came in just as I was closing and now he’s lying in the office and I don’t know what to do.”

_ “Where are they others?” _

“They left a little earlier, I said I’d lock up for today,” Eskel replies, and as much their whole family is prone to lying for each other, that’s actually the truth this time. 

Vesemir starts saying something but Eskel is distracted by a soft groan behind him. As soon as he sees the stranger stirring, he sighs in relief. “Wait, he’s waking up. I’ll call you back if it’s anything serious.”

_ “Make sure he’s not in danger before you let him go,”  _ Vesemir tells him,  _ “and give him something to eat so he doesn’t pass out again.” _

Eskel smiles at how fiercely Vesemir continues to just generally care and hangs up even as he’s saying his goodbye, walking over to the stranger and offering him a smile. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Not even slightly concussed,” the man replies as if he’s well-acquainted with waking up to concussions, which does absolutely nothing to soothe Eskel’s worries. After a second, he adds, “Thank you for your minute, by the way.”

Eskel raises an eyebrow. “It’s been a little longer than that.”

He means for it to be a joke but the stranger sits up with a guilty frown. “Ugh, I’m sorry. I just really needed a place to hide and I remembered Schro- uh, my friend telling me about this cute bakery that stays open really late and man am I glad I found you but I didn’t mean to ruin your plans, I’m  _ so _ sorry! You probably had somewhere else to be by now and I totally just interrupted, I swear I’ll make it up to you and- oh  _ hell _ , you don’t look very impressed, I’m going to go now!”

Or at least he tries to, only to stumble and fall into Eskel when his legs wobble. 

Eskel blinks. “Maybe you should take it easy,” he suggests, gently but firmly guiding the other man so he’s sat back on the couch, perching next to him just in case he topples over for a third time.

“Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea,” the stranger mumbles, melting into the cushions as he curls his arms around his stomach.

“Are you hurt?” Eskel asks.

“No, I’m Jaskier,” the man, apparently Jaskier, retorts with a grin. 

Eskel snorts, then remembers how worried he still is. “I don’t think having a particular name makes you exempt from injuries.”

He’s strangely pleased with the way Jaskier’s lips curve into a smile and the guilt in his eyes morphs into a sparkling amusement, but he’s also confused as to why he’s paying attention to those details when there are more pressing matters on hand.

“But really, are you hurt?” Eskel repeats.

Jaskier shakes his head, still smiling. “I’ve had far worse, I promise. Just some bruises that are definitely worth the chance to meet you.”

And because the night seems to be against him, he feels himself blushing. 

“You are truly the stuff of sonnets,” Jaskier breathes. At that, Eskel scoffs; he’s well aware that he’s the least attractive member of the Morhen family and he really doesn’t need  _ two _ strangers attempting to mock him in the same night. 

“No no no, don’t do that. I promise I’m being honest, I swear on my mother’s grave!” Jaskier blurts, then claps a hand over his mouth. “Ignore that last part, my mother doesn’t even have a grave yet.”

Eskel is trying really hard not to laugh when Jaskier continues, “Amendment, I swear on all things Shakespeare that I am very definitely  _ not _ pointing out how handsome you are in jest. Is that better?”

“Why Shakespeare?” Eskel asks, but in truth he’s already convinced.

Jaskier shrugs. “I’ve written several dissertations on his work and I can’t think of many other people I’ve suffered through countless sleepless nights for.”

Well, he doesn’t sound like he’s lying. Eskel’s not entirely sure he trusts him just yet but well, Vesemir  _ had _ instructed him to offer the stranger something to eat so he might as well make good on that promise if nothing else.

“Would you like a cookie? We probably have some leftovers and you seem like you could use one.”

Jaskier blinks, then beams at him. For about a second before his face falls and he deflates. “I don’t have any money.”

“Something to do with that guy chasing you?” Eskel asks quietly.

Jaskier nods. “Yup! Excellent deduction, Sherlock.”

“Who?” Eskel asks, frowning.

Jaskier makes a strange, screech-like noise of disbelief. “You’re kidding. Please tell me you’re kidding. Oh come  _ on _ , surely you’ve heard of the most famous fictional detective to ever exist?”

He really hasn’t. And it must show on his face because Jaskier sighs loudly, then points at him accusingly. “I am going to make you watch every Sherlock-related piece of media with me as my way of thanking you for all this and that is a promise.”

“It’s half past twelve,” Eskel points out, “and I have work in the morning.”

“Yeah, and? So do I,” Jaskier retorts, then scowls. “Although I’m pretty sure I’m about to be fired permanently this time.”

“I’m sorry,” Eskel offers. 

Jaskier waves a hand. “It wasn’t worth any tears. It barely paid the bills and everyone there was so stiff, it was like being the only human on a planet of robots. Androids. Cyborgs? Whatever, you know what I mean.”

Eskel doesn’t think he does, his family is absolute chaos and he loves them for it. He can’t really fathom what kind of job Jaskier is about to lose but to be honest, he’d rather stay ignorant than work in any place like that. 

“Is that offer for cookies still on? I’ve just been struck with the inevitable melancholy of being cast aside by yet another establishment,” Jaskier tells him theatrically, as if he’s auditioning for something. 

“Of course,” Eskel assures him, which is why they find themselves in the kitchen a few minutes later.

Jaskier hops up onto the breakfast bar Geralt had made them install for Ciri’s sake and swings his legs back and forth as if he’s her age until Eskel gets out the batch of leftover cookies, laughing when Jaskier immediately reaches for them with what can only be dubbed as grabby-hands. 

“Woah, these are phenomenal! What do you put in them, essence of unicorn?” Jaskier asks, his words a little muffled by the cookie in his mouth.

“We stick to the more acquirable  _ vanilla _ essence, actually,” Eskel corrects, taking a bite of one the cookies too, only because he feels awkward just standing around watching someone else eat.

“Huh, didn’t take you for a strictly vanilla kind of guy,” Jaskier says casually, and Eskel promptly chokes on a chocolate chip. 

He can see Jaskier nervously biting his lip as he recovers so, as smoothly as he can manage with a slightly croaky voice, he asks, “What kind of guy do you take me for then?”

Jaskier grins wider than should be humanly possible, leaning forwards so his elbows are resting on his knees and his chin is balanced on his palms. “You tell me.”

“Maybe another time, when I’m not afraid you’re going to collapse again at any moment,” Eskel practically mumbles, not sure where this spark of confidence is coming from but not exactly complaining because it’s actually pretty nice.

“Well, perhaps if you weren’t so handsome, I wouldn’t keep falling for you.” Jaskier has the audacity to wink, at which point Eskel gives up on the cookie altogether in fear of death by being flirted at whilst chewing.

Jaskier gasps before he can form a reply, apparently having caught sight of something behind him. “Look at that, it’s technically Valentine’s day! Oh,  _ please _ tell me your shift ends earlier tomorrow? Or uh, today?”

Eskel blinks. 

“Yeah, I’m here from noon to six, we never have the same people working the late shift both days for general health and safety reasons,” he replies, internally thanking whatever lucky stars he has for that calendar coincidence.

Jaskier looks about as excited as Eskel feels. “Well then, unless it’s a matter of life and death, you’d better cancel any plans you have after six!”

“Oh?” Eskel raises an eyebrow.

Apparently understanding that Eskel didn’t have any plans anyway, Jaskier smiles. “I’ll take that as your version of a yes.”

He slides off the breakfast bar with another blink and you miss it hiss of pain but straightens up before Eskel can question it, grinning. “So it’s a date! Well, I suppose it’s actually a  _ time _ , but that doesn’t sound even nearly as romantic.”

“Both sound alright to me,” Eskel laughs. 

“So you’re happy for it to be a  _ date  _ date?” Jaskier asks incredulously, but Eskel blames his tone on the fact that it’s nearly one am rather than someone who looks so adorable genuinely being surprised at anyone wanting to go on a date with him.

Either way, Eskel nods tentatively. “If that’s what you want?”

With the exact opposite energy, Jaskier nods so quickly that Eskel fears he’s going to give himself whiplash or something and grins again. “There is legitimately nothing I could possibly want more.”

Eskel snorts, gesturing to the other cookies to try and take the attention away from how warm his face is suddenly becoming. “You seemed pretty excited about those not long ago.”

Jaskier waves a hand dismissively. “Why settle for the creations when you have the handsome creator himself?”

Well, there’s no way he’s hiding the heat on his face anymore. Especially not after he meets Jaskier’s gaze and finds nothing but sincerity in his ridiculously bright eyes, not even the slightest hint of taunting at all. 

“I should probably go,” Jaskier whispers eventually and if Eskel didn’t know better, he’d say he almost sounds sad.

A little thrown off, Eskel just nods. “Yeah, yeah, of course, it’s pretty late. Here, I’ll walk you out.”

Jaskier waits patiently enough as Eskel locks the kitchen up behind him and grabs his coat from the office, leading them both to the rear entrance and locking that door behind them too. It’s only once they’re outside that he realises Jaskier is only wearing a shirt and jeans which, no matter how inexplicably good he makes them look, aren’t exactly suited to travelling anywhere so late at night.

“Do you need a ride home or…?” Eskel offers. 

But Jaskier just shakes his head. “No, I was headed to a friend’s place anyway, she doesn’t live far from here. Don’t worry, I won’t take up any more of your time right now. Though the same can’t be said for this evening.”

“I can’t wait,” Eskel admits honestly. 

“Until six, my dear valentine!” Jaskier blows him a kiss before starting to walk away, practically sauntering into the darkness like he owns the night and turning a corner so not even the streetlights can keep him visible before Eskel remembers that he’s meant to keep breathing even when he’s by himself. 

Maybe he’s finally found a reason to forgo cursing Cupid in favour of thanking him this year. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i wrote this to procrastinate but i now can't afford to spend any more time refining it so excuse the mess please and thank !!


End file.
